Mystery Years
by huntressyuki
Summary: Bulma is looking for a new love, can she find what she needs from the Dark Prince?
1. Break Ups

**Mystery Years**

~Chapter One~

"Hey Vegeta. What's up?" She smiled brightly at him and made him uncomfortable. 'What's with her? Why is she being so nice to me?' "Vegeta, are you all right?" Her smile changed to concern. 

"What?" He snarled. 

"You had me worried for a second. You weren't acting like yourself." Her bright inviting smile came back across her features. 

"Humph I don't care about your acting." He gave her an icy glare. 

"Huh?" Her brow furrowed in confusion. Vegeta ran his last statement through his mind. 'That didn't have anything to do with what she said you idiot!' 

"I was just worried about you. You don't have to get angry. Haven't you ever had anyone care about you before?" Vegeta made his normal scowl and went to leave her and go inside when she halted him. "That wasn't suppose to be a hard question." She leaned back in the swivel rocker and turned it in his direction. "Hm?" 

"No, now are you satisfied?" He crossed his arms and stood with his back to her. She sat back up and took a sip from her ice tea. She reached forward and rotated the serving table. 

"Oh come on. What about your parents?" She grabbed a muffin and sat back again. 

"I didn't know them well." He said bitterly. 

"Vegeta are you hot?" She asked sounding innocent. 

"Why?" He got a little nervous. 

"Just trying to figure out why you're so grumpy. I thought maybe it was the heat." She sat up straight and put her half eaten muffin down on a small plate in front of her. She reached for an empty glass and poured some ice tea into it. The clatter of ice cubes clinking against the glass seemed to be louder then usual since it was the only sound being made. "Here." She held the glass out to him. "It'll cool you down." He turned and took the glass from her. "You can sit." She pointed to the chair next to her. He pulled the rod iron cast back chair out and sat down. The table was glass and framed by the same iron as the chairs. A matching chaise lounge was by the oval swimming pool, and a fairy fountain was centered a couple of feet from the bottom of the stone grand staircase, which led to the dome house. Vegeta looked above him to discover what was providing shade. 

"What is that?" He looked at the thing again. 

"A Shade Pavilion." A warm breeze swept across them and Vegeta watched the water in the pool make small waves until his attention was stolen by Bulma brushing the hair from her face. "Vegeta, would you tell me a story from your childhood?" She took a sip and leaned back once again, nibbling on the muffin. "Hm?" She smiled at him beautifully again. 

Yamcha walked out the back door of the house after being told his girlfriend was out by the pool. 'I don't know why I bothered to ask. She's always here when it's hot.' He stopped though at the top of the stairs because of Bulma's laughter. He looked down at her, to see her laughing and talking with none other then that murderer.       

"What's going on here?" He hopped down the stairs. They turned to glance at him. For only a moment Yamcha saw a genuine smile on Vegeta's face. 

"I was just having a chat with Vegeta, why?" Bulma went from happy to annoyed real quick. Vegeta took notice to the change and snickered. Yamcha turned his attention to the snickering warrior. 

"What?" 

"Doesn't seem to me like you're welcomed here." He leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms and snickered some more. 

"What?!" Yamcha yelled out of anger. 

"Oh shut-up Yamcha." She took a sip. Vegeta snickered again. "You too, Vegeta." Vegeta stopped and frowned at her. He was about to give her a piece of his mind when he saw she was dead serious and not the least bit intimidated by him. He had to give this weak human credit, only his father and Frieza and some of the higher ranked goons had been allowed to tell him to shut-up. Vegeta was completely impressed by her brassiness. He flashed her a smile, which seemed to startle her. Vegeta broke out into a full laugh from her reaction. 

"What's so funny? She told you to shut-up too." Yamcha had been oblivious to what had just happened. "You're a real idiot." Yamcha started to laugh. Vegeta growled and jumped to his feet. He clenched an angry fist in front of himself trying desperately to control his power and temper as not to hurt or kill Bulma. 

"Yeah well she told you first, besides I can actually make you quiet. Then we'll see who the real idiot is." Energy started to grow around his fist and Yamcha backed away scared and angry, he too started to power up an attack. 

"Alright boys, calm down. As much as I'd like to see him kick your butt I don't fancy rebuilding my house." She rose from her seat and walked between them, forcing Vegeta to lower his hand so he wouldn't hurt her with the gathered Ki energy. Yamcha however had backed away enough and wasn't anywhere near Bulma. 

"I think I can manage killing him without ruining our home." Yamcha became _very_ angry and looked to Bulma for her disapproval but received none. '_Our_ home? Why didn't Bulma yell at him? Our home! It's not _their_ home it's _her_ home, why hasn't she corrected him yet?!' 

"I have no doubt." She flashed him an evil grin. Vegeta's blood started to boil with excitement from her behavior. 

"What's with you, babe?" Yamcha half snapped, getting completely jealous with all the attention she was giving Vegeta. "I'm your boyfriend re-mem-ber, not him." She twisted her upper body to face him. 

"Yeah about that. We need to talk." She shocked both men. 

"What?!" 

"Hmph." Vegeta crossed his arms, disappointed that she didn't let them fight. At least he didn't have to worry about them being affectionate towards each other. He couldn't stand it when they had done that. 

"Vegeta could you leave us, please?" Her voice rang out sweetly leaving Vegeta very stunned. Her request had completely caught him off guard. 'Please?'

 "Sure." Yamcha was baffled further by his submission. Vegeta walked up the stairs and disappeared behind an urn that had an oversized floral bush in it. He stopped there, wanting to know what was going on. He leaned against the rail and listened carefully. 

"Bulma?" Yamcha asked sorrowfully knowing full well what was coming. 

"Yamcha things with us…weren't…aren't going well. We…I'm calling it quits." She took up her seat. 

"What?!" Yamcha stalked over to her. 

"It's not working out." 

"What?! Why?!" 

"We just aren't clicking anymore." 

"Clicking. Clicking! We aren't fucking clicking!" He was almost in her face. 

"Yamcha settle down." 

"You're screwing someone else aren't you?!" 

"Excuse me! Sorry Yamcha I'M NOT YOU!" 

"Hey I said I was sorry!" 

"Listen the boxes by the door is all your stuff, please leave. I've got things to do." 

"Like what? You're a spoiled little brat!" 

"I've got to do the laundry and clean." She stood to leave. 

"Yeah right. Besides it can wait I want to talk now!" 

"It's Vegeta's." 

"Oh that's right you serve him, I forgot." The entire statement was just dripping with sarcasm and jealously. 

"I have to make him breakfast. He has to be starving. Do you want to deal with a hungry Saiyan Prince?" 

"Vegeta this Vegeta that. Vegeta. Vegeta!" He stopped a moment to look back at her. "You're fucking HIM aren't you?!" 

"I'm not sleeping with Vegeta. Get over it and get gone!" 

"You treat him so much better then me." 

"I should he is a prince after all." She smirked at him as she headed up the stairs, Vegeta couldn't help but grin largely at the comment. 

"Bitch!" He seized her by the arm. 

"Owww stop, you're hurting me!" Vegeta stood straight up at this but tried to remain calm as not to alert Yamcha of his presence. "Ahhhhh." Thump, thump, thump. 

"I'm so sorry, Bulma!" 

"Get away from me!" 

"But I didn't mean to – " 

"I said GET AWAY FROM ME!" Vegeta was just about to jump in when his pride stopped him. 'This is none of your damn business. She got herself into that mess she can get herself out.' He was about to walk away when he heard her yell. "Vegeta!" At the sound of her bellowing his name something inside him snapped. For some reason now he wanted to help her. He fazed in at the bottom of the stairs almost landing on top of her. 

"What?" He barked, his sight never leaving Yamcha. 

"Get him outta of here!" 

"Why should I do that for you?" 

"Because I want you to." She whined, her voice a little hoarse.

"I don't know." He teased.

"Do what ever you want to him but when you're done kicking his sorry ass just make sure he's still alive, beaten but alive." She said angrily, Vegeta looked to the ground for a moment to think. He knew full well she didn't want him maiming or killing innocent people let alone her friends, so this was a once in a lifetime chance, sort of. He could kill them all if he wanted to but she would refuse to aid him anymore and would probably sick Goku on him. Vegeta also knew if something where to happen to her Goku would prove once in for all that he could be a real Saiyan. And pissing off a Super Saiyan wasn't high on his list of things to do. Vegeta looked at the combatant in front of him. 

"Looks like you made a huge mistake." 

"I know. Bulma call him off." The first sentence was only heard by the Saiyan's extraordinary hearing and the second part just made Vegeta even madder. 

"Listen here I am no dog. I have my reasons for following what she says but not because she ordered me to." 

"Well what's the difference between a dog and a monkey? They're both ugly." Yamcha decided to get his shots in while he could. He knew Vegeta wouldn't kill him and he knew that he was going to get beaten to a bloody pulp so he had to make it worth something. "Course monkey's tend to smell bad. So what about it monkey boy?" 

"At least I wouldn't get dumped by a female, especially because she had just lost interest. How pathetic do you have to be to have that happen to you? Hm?" 

"Of course you won't get dumped by a woman, you couldn't tame one to begin with." Bulma huffed at the remark but decided she wasn't in a good position to give a feminist lecture.

"She doesn't look like she disgusted with me like she is with you." 

"What are you saying?" 

"I thought I was perfectly clear, guess it just went in one ear and dribbled out the other much like your brain did." Bulma grinned. 'Clever little Vegeta.'

"Hey you're the stupid monkey." 

"At least I sleep with high class females only." Vegeta knew full well Yamcha hadn't touched Bulma in almost a year, he saw their affections dwindle down to almost nothing right before the boy from the future showed up. 

"Hmph at least I can attract a member of the opposite sex." Vegeta at Yamcha's statement and took a fighting stance.

"Please stop it you two. Yamcha just leave." Bulma said weakly and was barely audible the pain of the fall starting to settle in. 

"Why? It's not like you can make me." Yamcha sassed. Vegeta turned his attention to the little doe behind him but found himself looking at nothing. He looked down to see her leaning against the base of the fountain hugging herself and giving him a weak smile that made him just boil and ache at the same time. He scanned her body for any life threatening wounds but only found that she was covered in a few scraps and red marks which were going to turn into bruises for sure. What really caught his attention was the stream of crimson flowing down the side of her face. A shiner was forming under the outer part of her eye and down across her cheek. He clenched his fists and growled. He turned to the fighter who was watching them intently. 

"I knew something was going on between you two!" Vegeta growled again. 

"You twit, there is nothing going on between the two of us." 

"I don't believe you for a minute." He retorted. "But you can have the little tart." 

"Ok Vegeta you can hit him anytime now!"  He looked down at her to see her wince in pain a little. She all the strength she had left just to stay conscious and speaking was taking its toll. When he heard Yamcha take a step forward he turned just in time to receive a punch in the face. Vegeta stepped backwards to the side of the fountain. 

"That's all you got?" He snickered. "I'm not even bleeding." Yamcha just growled in response, and went to try and hit him again. Vegeta easily countered and slugged Yamcha sending him flying into the staircase, cracking it severally. "Give up loser?" He mocked and crossed his arms. Yamcha gave Bulma a fierce look; Vegeta fearing for her safety stepped in front of her. "Get out of here." His tone turned serious.

"You can't tell me what to do." His voice was muffled because of his hand over his mouth wiping the gushing blood from his noise.

"Funny because I just did." Vegeta scowled at the man. 

"You aren't welcomed here anymore." Bulma chimed in, Vegeta growled slightly not wanting her waste her energy talking. Yamcha could only furrow his brow in disgust and took to the air. "Come back when you've cooled off." 

"Fine, whatever." When Yamcha was gone Vegeta turned and stooped down next to Bulma. 

"Why would you invite him back?" 

"To come and get his stuff."

"I could just obliterate his belongings?" Bulma laughed then whimpered at her soar ribs, not to mention the pounding headache she had.

"When he cools off him and I will be friends, trust me." Vegeta let out a rumble from his chest in revulsion. "He's not a bad guy, he's just not boyfriend material anymore."

"But you just said you'd be friends?" He was completely confused.

"Boyfriend without a space is someone who…" She looked up at the sky thinking about how to explain.

"You mate with?" She looked at him. 

"Sort of. What exactly do you mean mate with?"

"Someone you spend your life with and have offspring with."

"Mmm, a boyfriend is like a trial mate. You're intimate with him but you don't have kids. You aren't totally committed to each other. It's all about seeing if you the two of you could make it as mates. Now a husband on the other hand is, he's a mate"

"I think I understand." Not wanting her to try and explain anymore, he could see thinking was causing her pain and he could understand why with that gash in her head. Vegeta gathered her in his arms to her surprise and he took to the air. 

"Eep!" She gripped his neck tightly, but after a heartbeat relaxed.

"I'd never drop you, of course if you did something to annoy me I can't – " She cut him off by giving him a butterfly kiss on his lips. 

"Thank you and I know." She whispered in his ear fanning his neck with her hot breath, which sent chills down his back. She rested her head on his shoulder and let out a deep sigh. Vegeta just levitated there for a moment before he snapped out of his daze. As he flew toward the house Bulma adjusted herself in his arms and let out another sigh. 'His arms feel so wonderful.' Vegeta went up to her balcony and into her room through the open sliding door. He placed her on her bed and went to the bathroom to fetch a dampened washcloth to cleanse her wounds.

[Some time later.]

Vegeta entered Bulma's room and looked to her bed to find her missing. A sudden breeze gusted in through the balcony and rattled some crystals hanging from the ceiling. Rainbow colored lights danced all about her room. 'It's like a dream. I always wondered what a dream was like. My mother described them but she didn't do them justice.' He looked about a moment longer before remembering his purpose. "Bulma?" He looked around but she was nowhere to be found. The breeze shifted and a glorious floral scent crept to his sensitive noise. He recognized it after a moment. "Woman." He said in a primal voice. Vegeta stepped to the bathroom door, which was slightly ajar. Placing the knuckles of his first two fingers on the door he slowly pushed it opened, peering in and glancing all about. Bulma was soaking in a very large tub, with blue candles burning around her on the tiled ledge surrounding the giant tub. He swiftly walked to her and froze when he reached the tub. Two blue sparkling gems were watching him.

"Hey." She smiled at him, which shocked him. He thought for sure she was going to scream, but she didn't. 'She should have screamed. Why didn't she yell at me? The normal Bulma would have done something out of anger but she just said Hey.' "Vegeta is there something wrong?" She looked worried. 

"No." He said sternly and cleared his throat.

"Towel?" Vegeta looked beside him and picked up a large purple towel. He held it out to her and she stood up. Vegeta gasped. Bulma wrapped the towel around herself and sat down in a clearing of the candles. She wiped the suds off her arms and then proceeded to her legs. She ran her hands down her right leg and placed it on the ledge. Vegeta swallowed hard at the sight of her and felt his black shorts grow smaller. When the other leg was suds free she dropped the first one down to the floor and swung the second down to meet it. Through it all she had managed to flash Vegeta her nether region but when she brought her legs together the towel covered her ending the erotic show. Vegeta got very uncomfortable. He started to wonder about her behavior. 'True I got to see most of her when I was tending to her wounds but I didn't get the whole picture.' 

"What's with you?" She gave him a strange look.

"There's nothing 'with me'." She stood up and dropped the towel. She walked over to her vanity and picked up her robe. Vegeta couldn't believe she was standing there in front of him in all her glory. "What makes you ask?" She slipped her floor length black silk robe on, but didn't close it. She sat down in front of her mirror and picked up her brush and began to brush her hair. "Well?"

"Aren't you usually a little more modest when you aren't in the presence of your mate?" 

"Why? Are you uncomfortable?" She had an inward giggle at that thought.

"Why would I be? It's not like I haven't seen a nude female before."

"So why does it matter if I'm modest or not?"

"Maybe that moron was right. Maybe you are just a tramp." With that said Vegeta received a non-verbal response. Bulma chucked her wooden brush at him, hitting him square in the forehead. He caught it as it bounced off and set it on the sink behind him. That's when she noticed he was holding a mug.

"What's that? In your hand." She stood up and walked towards him closing her robe and tying it.

"It was for you." He handed it to her and started to leave but was stopped by a gentle hand.

"Thank you." She smiled thoughtfully at him and took a sip of the tea. She smiled again but looked at the mug's contents. "What is this?" She asked innocently.

"A special blend. Your mother put it together for you."

"Ahhhhh." She ran to the sink and poured it out and rinsed the mug then filled it with water. She swished some around in her mouth and spit it out. She took another drink but swallowed this time.

"What are you doing?"

"As much as my mother tries to help she's bad at it. She doesn't know how to make homemade tea, trust me."

"When I was injured she brought me some and I'm still alive." He boasted. She smiled at him.

"I made the tea, I just couldn't bring it to you. I had been swamped with work." She put the mug back in his hands when she passed him to exit the bathroom. Vegeta followed her out and went to her door. "I'll be down in a few minutes to make you lunch." He stopped and spun around to face her.

"Don't bother, I'll dig something up, you stay here and get some rest." By then Bulma had made her way to her dresser. 

"Vegeta, I'm fine." She dropped the robe and received another gasp from Vegeta. She opened the drawer and slipped a blue snake skinned bikini on with a matching triangle top. Then she crossed to her closet and disappeared into it. A couple of seconds later she came out wearing blue jean short-shorts and a pair of sandals. "Come on, Vegeta. Let's get some food in that tummy of yours so you can train." She patted his stomach with a grin and grabbed his arm. "Hmm?" She pulled on his arm.

"Fine." He answered with such coldness it made Bulma shudder. Vegeta looked at her. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Yes I'm fine." She responded lightly. 

"Hmph."

"See you need food, you're grumpy." This time she smirked at him and poked his side. Vegeta couldn't help but smirk back.

"You know some times I wonder if you really are a mere human."

"Oh why thank you, Vegeta." He looked stunned; he didn't think she would have taken it as a compliment. He had expected her not to understand and get offended, but she didn't. 'She understood me.' "Come on." She tugged at his arm and began to walk down the hallway.


	2. Heats a Risin'

*Mystery Years*

~Chapter Two~

            [In the kitchen.]

            "Vegeta." She said in a regular voice knowing full well he could hear her even though he was outside stretching. He trudged in covered in sweat and took a seat in front of a table full of food. 'All my favorite foods.' 

            "Woman, what is all of this?" He snatched an egg roll and took a bite but not before glancing at her swaying body in front of the sink.

            "I wanted to do something nice for you to say thank you and what better way then to fill your tummy with all your favorite foods." She never turned to look at him; she just kept scrubbing the pans in front of her. When she finished she turned around to flash him a smile. Vegeta looked at her and became uncomfortable for about the thousandth time that day. Then all of a sudden she disappeared, then reappeared in a few minutes. Vegeta flinched when he felt something soft touch his cheek.

            "What the?" He looked at the soft object; it was a hand towel. 

            "Oh sorry Vegeta, I didn't mean to frighten you."

            "What are you doing now, Woman?" He looked at her but continued eating.

            "Wiping the sweat off of you." Vegeta jumped up from his seat utterly freaked out. 'Ok now I know there's something wrong with her. Maybe that gash to the head.' "I didn't want you leaving sweat all over the place. That's the last thing I want. My house completely smelling of you." She lied to settle him down. She walked over to him and dragged the little towel across his forehead. 'Ok maybe she is okay after all.'

            "Hmp." Vegeta sat back down and continued his attack on the table of food. Bulma went about wiping his arms and back, Vegeta had to do everything in his power to keep his breathing under control. Once in a while Bulma's hand would slip off the towel and she got to feel his well-formed muscles. She noticed however she wasn't the only one getting turned on by the closeness. 'Maybe I should be evil. Stoop to his level, it could be fun.' Bulma made up her mind to tease Vegeta. She placed her free hand on his shoulder that was opposite of her and bent over the other pressing her breast against his blade, her breath cascaded down his chest. Bulma let her hand slither down to slowly drag the towel lightly over his upper chest, her fingers gently and 'accidentally' gliding across his smooth skin.  She heard and felt Vegeta's breathing quicken almost immediately. 'Ok either any woman could turn him on cuz he hasn't had any in a long time or he finds me attractive.' Bulma bit down on her lower lip hoping the latter part was true and the rest was hogwash. 

Vegeta really started to run into a problem when she traveled south to cleanse his washboard abs. Bulma abruptly stood relieving Vegeta of his torments. She put the towel around his neck and picked up a pile of plates and headed for the sink. Carefully hiding her lightly flushed face. They spent the rest of the meal in silence. Vegeta had finished his meal long before she did with the dishes as expected. He felt bad for a second for leaving her to deal with all the dishes, but he had training to do plus how could a prince wash dishes. It just wasn't done.

            "Vegeta aren't you going to go train?"

            "Yeah." He sighed and rose from the table like a zombie. Bulma turned to study him. He walked to the door like a zombie and exited like one. 'Crazy Saiyan.' She reached over and turned on a radio. When Bulma was finished in the kitchen she went to the Prince's room. She gathered up all of his clothes and washed them. She vacuumed and dusted both his and her rooms. The only thing that slowed her was when she was stripping his bed of its linens. She loved his scent. 'Oh what am I doing? I don't have time for this. Besides I could never be with him. Though he was a completely didn't person today. I suppose 'that' man could love and care about me.' Bulma went into her room and out onto her balcony for a little break. She sat down on a chaise and took in a deep breath. She furrowed her brow and she took in another deep breath. She was covered in his scent. Bulma smiled and laid back, it didn't take long before she fell asleep. Bulma awoke some time later to muted cursing. 'Must be Vegeta.' The evening rays of the sun stunned her. 'I slept that long.' She bolted up and into her room and made her bed. Then she went into the Saiyan's; she didn't even bother to knock. She went straight to his bed and pulled out some linen from the drawers under the bed. She quickly made his bed and was smoothing it out when she heard another curse rant from behind the closed door of the bathroom. 

"Vegeta?" She went over to the door only to have it open. She jumped back in surprise. 

"What?" She stood up straight and tried to regain her composure. 

"Are you all right?" She glanced at him then behind him to see if she could see the problem.

"Where are my clothes, woman?" Her eyes went big.

"Oh Vegeta I'm so sorry. They're still damp in the dryer." She cursed at herself under her breath and didn't realize Vegeta heard her.

"It's all right." He said in a plain tone.

"Huh?" She whispered looking up at him.

"You've had a bad day to say the least and yet you still tried to do your house chores. You're strong Bulma but not invincible."

"Look who's talking." Vegeta snorted at the comment and crossed his arms. She walked up to him and ran her fingers over a small scar on his forearm. "Don't forget you're not invincible either." She said in a soft and caring voice. Vegeta looked at her, sensing her concern for him. 'Her comment hadn't been an insult?' "But I think I have something to help." She said with a cheery voice.

"What!? Don't you think you've done enough for me already?" Bulma took a step back from him not sure it was still Vegeta anymore.

"What was that?" She whispered in a hopeful voice. Vegeta smiled his special smile that only she got to see. "You can be so sweet some times." She glowed with happiness.

"But if you've already got something might as well hand it over?" His grin changed to a smirk. 'The boy still wants his toy.'  "Come on what is it?" He begged. Bulma liked this new side of Vegeta. So she decided to give him a hint, she leaned forward and placed a velvety kiss on a small light scar on his chest. 

"Guess?" She taunted him. 

"With your skill and knowledge I could be here all day." She leaned in and kissed the same scar.

"Ah but it's no fun if you don't guess." Again she kissed the same scar for the third time.

"Something to do with that scar?"

"Uh-huh. And how did you get that scar?"

"Nappa got me with an attack just above my armor when I was a kid but you already knew that."

"Uh-huh." She kissed him again.

"You didn't?" The light bulb finally lighting up.

"Hm." She raised her eyebrows and smiled a bit. Bulma reached into her pocket and pulled out a capsule. She clicked the top and tossed it onto his bed. Two piles of blue material popped into view. Vegeta walked around her and over to his bed. It was then that Bulma noticed that Vegeta was only wearing a towel around his waist and instantly got warm. "I was finally able to match the material, well the best I could. There were some contents that Earth just didn't have so I had to hunt around for a substitute. Oh and I almost forgot." She said trying to suppress her lustful instincts. She dug into her pocket again and pulled out another capsule. This one she threw by his feet. The contents inside turned out to be two body armors, two sets of boots and two sets of gloves. Vegeta picked up a clump of blue material and snapped it open to reveal a long sleeved shirt with a slight turtleneck; prefect for his training and it was light as a feather too. 'She did an excellent job.' Just then the doorbell rang. Bulma exited his room and answered the door. "Oh hi Yamcha."

"Hey." Discovering who was at the door Vegeta quickly shed himself of the towel and threw on the pants and boots and a made a beeline for downstairs.

"Come on in." At that moment Vegeta walked in to make an embarrassed Yamcha turn into a nervous wreck. He sat down on the sofa never acknowledging Yamcha. Yamcha still couldn't help his shaking. 'Wow what's up with him?' Bulma thought, she didn't know Vegeta had come downstairs, seeing as he was off to the side and behind her.

"I came for my things." He said looking behind her. She pointed to a few boxes. When he started to his car with one Bulma took a peek behind her to see Vegeta sitting of the couch reading the TV guide. 'Well, well, well. He must have hurried down here; he didn't even finish getting dressed. And I know he really wanted try my new armor. How sweet of him to look out for me.' She picked up a box and helped Yamcha pack his car. 

[By the door inside.]

            Bulma picked up the last box and handed it to Yamcha. "See ya around?"

"Yeah." She sighed. He gave her a hug and turned to go.

"Ok, the nex–" He contorted his face and sniffed the air around him.

"Yamcha?" Bulma took a step forward and Vegeta looked up at them.

"YOU!" He yelled and turned around.

"What?!" She stumbled backwards.

"You smell like him!" He snarled and clutched the box so tight he started to crush it. At this point Vegeta was on his feet. "You're covered in his scent! So you were fucking him!" By now the box was no more and he was advancing toward Bulma.

"Yamcha I never slept with Vegeta. I don't cheat!"

"Then why do you smell of him?"

"Even if I did sleep with him this afternoon it doesn't mean I cheated. We broke up this morning, plus I didn't sleep with him! It's from cleaning his room. I told you that this morning."

"Right and I'm suppose to believe that! He's half naked and you've both changed your clothes. Plus you don't have his shower fresh scent, you have his…well…" He backed her up to the edge of the foyer, when she took another step it was onto nothing. She began to fall but to her great surprise never found the floor beneath her. Bulma opened her eyes to find herself eye level with Yamcha and some how flying. She looked down to her stomach where she felt something hard and hot pressing against it. What she saw shocked her. 'Vegeta's forearm?! He kept me from falling?!' She calmed herself and her senses came back her. She could feel his muscular chest behind her and something growing hard and pressing against her lower back. 'The close contact must be turning him on, which must be why he's not putting me down. The last thing Yamcha needs to see…is…Vegeta's…attraction to me.' Just saying it to herself made her heart skip a beat and she unconsciously smiled. Yamcha grew even madder.

"Leave." She barely heard Vegeta say through her daydream.

"Just admit it Bulma." He completely ignored the Saiyan.

"This is ridiculous Yamcha you know as well as I do that it wasn't working out and that I still would never cheat. I may look but I'd never act on it and you know it. Unlike some one else I know." 

"But I just saw you smile!" He was completely enraged now. Vegeta lower his head to hide his mouth behind Bulma's head and let out the giant smirk he had been suppressing. Bulma could feel the upper back part of her head get warm. She moved slightly and felt Vegeta's nose. 'What the hell is he doing!?'

"Yamcha just trust me. Have you ever doubted my loyalty to you before?"

"No." Yamcha seemed to calm down for the most part.

"So why would you think now all of a sudden I would betray you? I don't betray my friends." She said the last part firmly.

"Yeah I suppose you're right." Logic finally taking its place in his mind.

"Suppose nothing. You know it." She tried to repress her anger.

"Ok, okay." He looked down at the floor and at the mess he had made smashing the box.

"Don't worry about it, I'll clean it up."

"Sorry, Bulma." He turned and left.

"Vegeta?"

"What?" He snapped.

"Are you ever going to put me down?" She teased, just then an awful smell crept their way. It was coming from the busted box on the floor.

"What's that horrible smell?"

"That box had his cologne, after shave and some hair products. Their mixture has to be causing it." By then the smell was giving Vegeta a headache and making Bulma nauseous. 

"I can't take it anymore."

"Well if you'd put me down I could take care of it."

"Hmph." He tossed her over onto the sofa he had been sitting on as if she was no more then a bouncy ball. Vegeta floated over to the mess but cautiously kept his distance. Bulma had landed in a heap, but she was surprised to find that he had carefully aimed for a blanket that had been folded up at the end to soften her landing even more. Then it dawned on her that he had thrown her a side for some reason instead of just placing her on her feet. She looked over to see him kneeling about two feet from the pile. He had his hand stretched out aimed at the mess and gathering Ki energy.

"No! Don't do that, you'll put a hole in the floor." She hopped up and ran next to him.

"Don't worry woman I won't damage the floor." He said tiredly.

"You promise?" Giving him a skeptic look. 'What is it with this woman and promises? It's like she doesn't trust anyone.' Then it hit him. 'Because she doesn't you nit!'

"Yes I promise." He said gently. Then he turned his attention back to his hand. Bulma moved behind him to watch. Just as he promised he did not ruin the floor but he did get rid of the mess and smell.

"Amazing. There's not a scratch." She left his side to inspect the spot. "I had no idea you could do that."

"It's not a skill I like to brag about." He rose to his feet.

"Oh, ok." She almost whispered, getting the fact that she's not to say a word about this to anybody. She ran her hand over the spot further inspecting it and stood up. "Hungry?" Vegeta looked at her.

"Woman?"

"Yes?" She tilted her head to the side making herself look very adorable.

"Never mind." Vegeta crossed his arms and turned away from her.

"Don't tell me my high and mighty prince isn't hungry?" Vegeta was shocked. 'Does she know that she said MY instead of our?' He rotated his upper body around to glance at her. 'Did she just…' His concentration was disturbed when he caught her laughing at him. 

"And what are you laughing at?"  {Grrrrrrrrr.} Vegeta looked down at his stomach. {Grrrrr.} She laughed harder. "Oh shut-up." He roared.

"Are you telling me or your stomach?" Her laughter increased.

"YOU!" He turned completely around and clenched a fist. Bulma knew now she was hurting his feelings and slowed her laughter down to giggles. 

"So do you want me to feed you?" Before he had a chance to respond his stomach answered for him. Bulma's laughter picked up. Vegeta growled at this, which only seemed to make her laugh harder. "Boy I couldn't tell one growl from the other." She sneaked out into between breaths. By this time she was laughing so hard she has hugging her ribs and gasping for air. Vegeta snapped and fazed in right in front of her. He grabbed that fragile little neck of hers and pulled her off her feet.

"Stop laughing!" Her laughter stopped only because she couldn't breathe but not because she was afraid of him. "That's better." He still didn't let go of her. When she coughed from lack of air he realized what he was doing and quickly released her. "I'm…" His pride and shock permitted him from apologizing to her.

"I know." Vegeta was taken back by her comment. 'She knows?' He looked her straight in the eyes. There was no anger or hatred but just some warm emotional…thing, was the only word to come to his mind. 'I don't understand.' "I'm going to tend to your clothes then fix something to eat." None of the words registered with Vegeta. All he could do was look into those beautiful gems. When she looked away from his intense onyx stare he become aware of four red marks plainly visible on the side of her neck. 'Look what you've done, jackass!' He couldn't bear to look at them anymore but couldn't move either. Right at that moment she decided to leave and he came back aware of his surroundings again.

"Where are you going?" His voice was filled with emotion, which was extremely rare, but apparently not rare enough because Bulma wasn't shocked at all. She simply turned around and gave him an odd look.

"I already told you, I'm going to tend to your clothes and then make dinner." She shook her head. "Weren't you listening?"

"Hmph." Was all she got from him.

"Fine then." She said out of frustration. 

"I wasn't listening because I was thinking about something else." Knowing she had wanted an apology or at least an explanation as to why he had ignored her.

"Oh is that so!?" She turned to completely face him and placed her hands on her hips. "Really now!?" There was no mistaking it, she was mad. 'Good going moron, you've pissed her off.' "You don't say. Well gee I'm sorry I interrupted your train of thought. Please by all means go back to your little world, you jerk! Ahhrrrr!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"No man ever listens, no matter the species! It's like impossible for you guys! The only words that seem to grab and hold your attentions are food, sex and fight! God I hate men!" She stomped over to him and poked him in the chest. "You make me sick!" She half growled the other half just chalked full of genuine disgust. After that was said she stalked off towards the laundry room. Vegeta felt bad for whatever he had done to make her mad. What made it worst was the fact that she had forgiven him for when he had attacked her. Then an idea struck him. 'Yeah that should fix all of this.' He ran to his room and threw on his shirt and gloves, ran out onto his balcony and took off to Kami's lookout.


	3. Space

Mystery Years

~Chapter 3~

            Bulma was in the laundry room folding Vegeta's clothes and cursing men. After she had put away his garments she waltzed into the kitchen and started to prepare their dinner. When she had the table set and ready for him she called out to him. She grew angry when he didn't respond and went to the intercom system and yelled into an empty gravity room. 'Where could he be?' She stood in the middle of the kitchen. "Vegeta!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. When she had waited 2 minutes and he was still nowhere to be found she started to worry. 'Now I know he can hear me a mile away when I yell, who couldn't? Where did he go?'

            "Why were you yelling woman?" Vegeta landed just outside the back door that led into the kitchen.   
            "Why didn't you come the first time I called for you?" He growled at something she said and entered the house.

            "I'm not a blasted dog."

            "No I suppose not, they're more friendly then you and you actually want to be around them." 

"Who would want to be around you?"

"Lot's of people. I've got friends; you can't get anybody to come near you even to kill. Probably because you're an arrogant bastard I suppose." He growled once again and charged at her. Bulma was royally ticked and stood her ground. She felt no fear towards this man. He stopped abruptly and looked off to the side for a moment then back at her, the appearance of anger gone from his face.

"I wasn't here is why." He said quietly restraining his anger. Bulma stood in disbelief and all of her anger seemed to fade away. He had actually answered her question. Vegeta observed her and saw a difference in her body; she had relaxed and calmed down. His anger settled as well.

"Where did you go?" She asked in her sweet tone.

"To get you something."

"Me?" She had to sit down; his answer had made her slightly light headed.

"Yes, you. Before, when I hadn't listened to you, I was trying to think of a way to get rid of those horrible cuts and bruises, especially the ones I caused." He took a quick glance at her neck then looked away with great speed, a degusted expression on his face the whole time.

"Oh." Was all she could muster up. He held out his hand and opened it to reveal a senzu bean.

"Here." He never once looked at her. She took the bean and ate it; with in a few moments she was as good as new.

"Thank you, Vegeta." This time he did look at her. He sighed with relief when he saw no signs of the wounds. He pulled out a couple more, and placed them on the table. Bulma only had to look at him to receive an answer.

"I brought extras just incase somebody has an accident."

"But you promised me that you'd be more careful with your training." She sounded both sad and mad.

"I know I did but there aren't any guarantees that something won't malfunction. You can't be prefect and neither can the machines. And I'd never want you to try to be prefect because then you'd just be boring."

Bulma retreated back into her mind to contemplate what he had just said. 'Oh he's being so sweet. He must have felt really bad for he did. I had no idea he cared that much or was capable of caring that much.'

Bulma just sat there stunned and caught up in her own little world, Vegeta picked up on this and seated himself across from her and began to eat. He knew it'd be a while before she would come back to the land of reality. 

'Or he's after something. What is he up to?' Vegeta had no idea his kindness would have such an effect on Bulma. 'So that's it uh? Just be nice to them and be a little emotional and you totally shock and amaze them. They become quite. She even did things for me. I could get use to this. Why didn't I see this sooner?' But as he sat there he thought more about what he had said to her. He had meant what he had said and he just wouldn't feel right taking advantage of her kindness; in way he already was by just staying there. He made up his mind. 'This woman is a distraction…a weakness. If I stay here I'll end up a weak idiot. I'll never manage Super Saiyan. I have to leave.' He rose from his seat and headed to the gravity room. At first Bulma thought he was just going to train but when it had been five minutes and the gravity machine hadn't been fired up she knew something wasn't right. Vegeta didn't go into the GR just to think, actually the only reason he would go into the GR was to train. 'But he had the room up and running.' At that thought Bulma jumped from her chair and ran to the GR. She clicked in the code and the hatch opened. Then her hustle came to a stop in front of the Saiyan Prince; she just stood there for a moment. "I'm leaving." He said coldly.

"Why?" She huffed, still trying to catch her breath.

"I need to become a Super Saiyan."

"And you can't do that here?" She almost yelled her eyes misting over.

"No." His masculine voice rang through out the ship. 

"No!?" Her eyes watered up and she fought to hold back her tears. It wasn't because she didn't want him to see her tears, actually they'd probably make him stay; but it was because she, herself didn't like crying. She thought it was childish to cry over insignificant things. He looked over at her and felt a jolt of pain go through his body. He couldn't bear to see her like this. 'WEAK!' His mind yelled at him. He returned his attention back to the console he had been working on.

"No." He repeated himself for that was the only thing he could come up with.

"I don't understand?" She whispered.

"You did nothing wrong. It's me. I've slacked off in my training."

"So leaving is your solution?" She grew a bit angry but she wasn't sure why.

"Yes." He stated plainly. She blinked at him then looked at the floor.

"Vegeta." She whimpered to herself, but yet again heard by the Saiyan.

"Get out." He said deeply. 'If I get her mad she'll yell and storm out. If she stays any longer I don't think I'll be able to leave.'

"Vegeta?" She said softly and looked at him.

"I said GET OUT!" He yelled at her and controllably slammed his hands down on the console. He was hoping he would have scared her but when he looked at her she showed no signs of fear, just enormous amounts of pain and sorrow. 'Oh hell.' Bulma couldn't help herself now and let a single tear fall. 'Nice one jackass! You should of known you couldn't have scared her out. Now you've made her cry and that's pretty hard to do.' However Bulma never let another tear fall. She had grown up considerably since Vegeta had come to live with her. She was loosing some of her spoiled ness. She was taking care of another human being so to speak. She made his food, gave him a home and clothes. 

"I don't want you to go."

"I have to Bulma." He said in a gentle tone.

"Well I could stop you! But…I just couldn't do that…to…" She looked to the side and hugged herself after she trailed off. Vegeta was beyond astonished. He knew full well she had two ways of stopping him. 'Letting those damn tears she has held up in her eyes loose or overriding my command to the ship.' He looked at the console again.

"Bulma, I…" Was all he could get out, his mind just shut down after those two words were spoken. She walked toward him and squirmed in between him and the panel. He stood shocked but was thrown even further into surprise world when she threw her arms up around his neck and hugged him tightly. After a moment she backed up and leaned against the console but kept her arms around him.

"I'll miss you. Who am I going to talk to now and yell with? Life is going to be incredibly dull." She couldn't hold it anymore and let another tear streak down her cheek. It refreshed the dry stream of the first tear that had fallen. 'My leaving has made her cry?' He decided right then and there he was going to come back not because of the androids or because of that third class clown but because of this little vixen that stood before him and cried because of his departure. Now he fully understood his parents and the actions they had taken. He had watched his mother cry when Frieza had demanded he have the little Prince. His father died trying to get him back. It was an emotion called love that had led these people around him to do illogical things. And this time he swore to himself that he'd see this one again. 'For sure.' 

"For sure." Bulma got a little mad. 'Why that arrogant…' She stopped when she actually read his face. 'He had been thinking about something and said a bit of it out loud.'

"Will you come back?" She whispered. Now it was her turn to think out loud. For once though she was grateful for his great hearing because that wasn't a question she wanted to ask again. So in a way thinking out loud had been a good thing.

"For sure." He repeated but this time answering her. She hugged him again. It had been ages since somebody had shone him attention like this. The last person to hug him was his mother. 'Why would she-' She stopped his thought with a butterfly kiss on his lips. She smiled at him and pulled back a bit.

"You promise?" She looked totally serious.

"Yes, of course I promise." His voice was a bit hoarse and shaky. He licked his lips and grinned evilly. She smiled again and leaned in to press her forehead against his. She closed eyes and placed her nose along side of his. Warmth started to grow in Vegeta's chest. 'Am I happy? Is this how it feels to be happy?' Bulma leaned back and smiled weakly. "I promised you. Don't worry." He brushed a stray strand of her blue hair aside out of her face. 

"With you I always worry." Her weak attempt at smile faded when he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. When he looked back at her she leaned forward and gave him a tantalizing kiss. She quickly slipped from his grasp and dropped a few capsules in the chair. Before she exited the ship she stopped at the doorway and turned half way around. "Be careful, Vegeta." With that she hopped out of sight and the hatch closed. 

"Right then, space." He said hoarsely and started up his preparations for his journey again with a yearning for the woman that he thought was surely going to drive him mad.


	4. Lustful Intent

Mystery Years

~Chapter Four~

            It wasn't till three months later the ship landed in its space. At the sound of the rumble Bulma ran outside. She stood in front of the hatch waiting for it to open, when it did she held her breath in excitement. Vegeta walked down to her and smiled. 'That's mine. He only shows me that.' 

            "I kept my promise." Bulma became teary eyed at the comment.

            "Yes you did." She replied sarcastically drawing back her tears that threatened to flow down her cheeks.

            "So Bulma, did I miss anything?" He cocked his head at her and gave her a strange look. 'He used my name when somebody could have over heard him.' Bulma did the only thing she could do, the only thing she had wanted to do since he left. She stepped forward, took his upper neck in her hands and met his lips in a hungry kiss. At first he was stiff and unresponsive but after a moment he gave into his passion. When she pulled back Vegeta started to pursue her retreating lips but his ego stopped him. Bulma went to retreat farther but found she couldn't move. Two iron strength hands had a firm grasp on her lower back. 'I'm in his arms.' Bulma felt like she could just melt into a puddle. 'Oh this has to be a dream.' She sighed. "I love you." She heard him say. 'Yep this is a dream. Come on Bulma wake up!' And that's exactly what she did. When she was in full control of her senses she got up and went to her balcony. The stars were as bright as ever. 

"Oh it's so beautiful in the country." She sighed. The next morning Bulma traveled home from her three-week vacation at the Brief's summer home, which was a restored stoned castle. It sat above the ocean and was like a paradise in the summer. 'Course now it's fall and soon winter will be upon us. I hate winter.' She growled which made the stewardess come over to her.

"Are you all right, Miss?" Bulma turned to the young woman. 'She's shaking and very pale, maybe I should be asking her that question.'

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." The woman seemed to calm down and Bulma noticed color return to her as she walked away. 'She must have been scared of me.' She laughed to herself. 

Five hours later Bulma finally arrived home. The first thing she did was flop down on the sofa, but remembered to do it quietly because it was late and everyone was in bed. 'It's warm.' She hopped to the middle, which was a little warm. 'Somebody must have been lounging. But wait my parents don't lounge.' Bulma stood to quickly and got a head rush. When she was clear headed again it only lasted a second before she started to get excited. 'It has to be him. He came home.' She became very giddy like a schoolgirl. Right away she headed for the kitchen. When she neared it no lights were on but that didn't discourage her because she knew Vegeta had excellent vision and could see almost perfectly in the dark. Even though the whole house was dark, Bulma didn't have any trouble getting around either, the lights from the city created a giant night light that shined through the tinted windows and anything she couldn't see she still was able to avoid on account she knew her house backwards and forwards. Finally she entered the kitchen. 'Nobody's here?' She was right nobody was there. 'But Vegeta always gets a snack right before he goes to bed.' She started to sulk when she remembered their real kiss. The heat that had radiated off of his body had almost been overwhelming. 'Well it takes a lot to make those guys cold. He could have left the couch up to five minutes ago, maybe more depending on long he had been sitting there.' 

Bulma decided to wait till morning to find out if her Saiyan Prince had kept his word or not. She crept upstairs and headed for her room. She was about four feet from her door when she smacked into something hard and fell to the floor. "Oww." Was all she let out. She rubbed her head and looked up to try and make out what she had run into, but failed to see anything because the hallway was pitch black. 

"Ok the last time I checked there wasn't a wall there." She whispered hoping that was enough to make who ever it was speak.

"Maybe you should just watch where you're going."

"Oh very funny, Vegeta." She said leisurely and got to her feet. "Vegeta!?" She almost yelled. "You came back?" She couldn't help herself and threw her arms around his thick neck. Vegeta staggered back a bit but unconsciously took hold of her returning her embrace. He wasn't quite sure what to make of all of it but he definitely wasn't about to complain. He liked the way she felt against his body; she wasn't just skinny she had muscle tone. The hug ended a little to soon for Vegeta, if it had been up to him it would have lasted till dawn. "Are you tired?" She asked bluntly her hands resting on his biceps, him never letting go of her.

"Not really, why?" He replied.

"Good follow me." She opened the door to her room forcing Vegeta to let go of her. She entered swiftly, followed closely by a bewildered Vegeta. "Tell me all about your trip." She said closing the door behind him; Vegeta just stood and watched her do a complete circle around him. As soon as she was back in front of him from her journey to the door and back she advanced to her closet. Once she disappeared into the black hole and a light had chased away the darkness of the small room, he heard her sweet voice sing out. "Well?" It was then that he realized how much he had missed her lovely melody. A matter of fact he had missed her. Her scent, the bounce of her hair and the way it shined. The sparkle of her blue eyes and the way her body moved, not to mention her mind and witty commentary. And who could forget her bitter sarcasm. She exited the closet in the black robe. "Hm?" She asked tilting her head to the side and flashing him a look of innocence. The grumble of his stomach broke the silence.

"How about I get something to eat and come back later to tell you?"

"Alright." She smiled her glorious smile and walked up to him. "Do ya promise?" He looked straight into those sapphire pools and nodded. "Good, I'll be waiting then." {Grrr.} She turned to go but hesitated a moment to pat his stomach and to shake her head, then she smiled at him and continued to the bathroom. Vegeta slightly grinned and left her to herself. Bulma took a quick shower to purify her body of the grittiness of travel, then slipped into a navy blue silk baby doll and matching bikini. 'Want to look sexy but not desperate.' She wasn't sure yet if she wanted anything to happen between them so she decided to throw on the matching Kimono wrap, but she didn't tie it. When she left the bathroom she headed straight for the balcony sliding door. She cracked it open for the cool late night breeze to bring some freshness to her stale room. After that she drew the curtain, the handle on the door kept it drawn back from the breeze's gentle caress. She crossed to her bed and lit two candles to give the room a little light. She wanted to be able to see his face when he spoke but she also wanted it to be a little romantic too. Her crystal formation hanging from the ceiling helped spread the light around her giant sized room. 'I love my new room, course it's not that new anymore.' She glanced around herself. 'Come to think of it, it's been a while.' 

The Brief's had remodeled their home four years ago. Bulma had remodeled her room twice. The first time she tripled it's size, adding a fireplace, sitting area, balcony and king size bed. When she had invited Vegeta to stay they remodeled again. Her and Vegeta got their own wing together. The door across the hall was actually the entrance to a bathroom. They had built Vegeta's room right next to it and gave him access to it, so she always used it to enter his room, when the actual entrance was fifteen feet down the hall opposite of the staircase leading to one of the downstairs hallways. This one just happened to run along side of the kitchen. Vegeta pretty much entered and left his room through the bathroom as well, seeing as it was closer to the stairs. 

While they had been constructing his new accommodations Bulma had decided to better her room further by adding her own bath, so Vegeta could have the other to himself. She also decided on creating a walk in closet. That was when she also soundproofed her room. Capsule Corp. was a very noisy home and made it impossible to do anything related to thinking or sleeping. What gave her, the idea was that her labs were soundproof and she often escaped to them but they weren't very comfortable places especially for sleeping. Sleep was always unattainable no matter how tired she was. Between her father working all the time and Vegeta, her house had become a zoo. 

Bulma's reminiscing was cut short by a light tapping noise on her door. She looked over from the window she had been gazing out of to the doorway to find an unnerved prince awaiting her invitation.

"Come in." She had been a little surprised by his sudden manners. 'I didn't think Vegeta could be polite. Hm.' She crossed over to the bed and sat down a top the comforter. She motioned to him for him to join her. Vegeta hesitated at first but got up his nerve to waltz right up to her and take a seat next to her. "So?" 

"It was fine."

"And?" She raised her eyebrows.

"And what?" He huffed.

"Did your trip bare fruit?" She didn't want to sound too nosy by specifying what she wanted to know.

"Fruit, that sounds appealing." He pretended to get up.

"Oh come on." She grabbed his arm tugged on it lightly and whined in a playful manner so she wouldn't annoy him. 

"Yes it bore fruit." She seemed to get really excited and Vegeta was amazed at this revelation.

"Uh-huh?" The twinkle in her eyes made him laugh. "What?" She smiled.

"You really want to know?" He tried to sound like he was teasing instead of curious. He couldn't bring himself to believe she was that interested in his little adventure. "I started to train right after I left the Earth's atmosphere." He went on about the far off planets he had encountered and the creatures inhabiting them. He had even told her that the only ones he killed had attached him first and he had tried his best not to provoke them. Bulma found this a little hard to swallow. 'He could be telling the truth. Well either he's lying cuz he knows I hate it when he kills creatures who are harmless and trying to score brownie points, why though I don't know. But on the other hand he could be telling the truth. He has told me about some of his _weak_ moments. And if no one was around to impress then I know for sure he really is telling the truth. But he was…is…was/is a murdered.' She couldn't make up her mind especially about the last part but decided in the end not to dwell on it. 'The truth will probably come out some time.' She had to give him credit though he was constantly evolving right in front of her and doing things she never thought possible for him. She listened intently and got overjoyed when he told the story of when he turned Super Saiyan. 

After that high she slowly started to be lulled to sleep by his voice. She had no idea his presences could relax her so much. But she also calculated in the fact that it was very late and she had jet lag. Their summer home was four time zones away. She could no longer comprehend his words after a while but she could still hear his voice loud and clear. 'Mmmm, I like this.' All of a sudden she felt the weight on the bed shift and she snapped opened her eyes.

"Why are you leaving?" She said dreamily. Vegeta looked away from her.

"I'm boring you so much I'm putting you to sleep." He stated in a cold tone. Bulma had an inward laugh. 'So that's what he thinks.'

"No it's not completely you. Sleeps putting me to sleep, you're just helping." She rolled over to be completely on her side. Vegeta tried to mute a growl of anger. 'That sounded better in here. Nice one Bulma!' She tried to think of away to fix this quickly. "Vegeta stay with me." 'There that outta fix it.' 

"Why so I can put you to sleep?" He hissed.

"Mmmm hmm." She was barely able to stay awake. Bulma reached out a hand to him but he didn't respond. She became more awake at this and ran her answer through her mind. 'Oh God! Nice going moron!' She decided to give it one last try. "You make me feel so relaxed and I like it when you're near, I feel safe." Vegeta couldn't hide his surprised expression. 'Relaxed!? Safe!? She likes when I'm with her!? People all over the Universe fear me and I make _her_ feel relaxed and safe!! Well at least I wasn't boring her, that would have been disgraceful.' Vegeta's mind kept rambling and Bulma slowly became aware of this.

"Vegeta?" He barely heard her say because of the combination of the AC kicking on and the fact that she had barely whispered. He looked down at her out stretched hand and noticed goose bumps on her arm. He proceeded to inspect the rest of her, which he found covered in them as well. 'They should really turn the AC off at night it is autumn after all.' He looked back at her hand and took it in his strong grip. To her great surprise he pulled her over to him. He bent a bit and picked her up and pressed her against the side of his chest.  Automatically she put her legs around his waist, but he actually held her up fairly well with just one arm. One of her arms wrapped around his neck while she laid her head on the opposite shoulder and began to fall asleep again. Neither noticed her goose bumps disappear. 

He walked around to the end of the bed and ripped the comforter off in one fluid motion, he then continued to her side. He pulled back the sheet and a light blanket and place her gently down. She didn't lie back at first and Vegeta was about to say something when she pulled the kimono off and tossed it to the ground beside him. Then she gracefully and lightly fell back onto the puffy pillow behind her, he pulled the covers up to her waist letting her decide weather to pull them any higher. Vegeta snuffed the candles and closed the sliding door. It was then he choose to leave. 'She's probably already asleep, she won't know if I'm here or not." He slowly crept to the door. 

"Vegeta?" He heard her breathe. 'Blast!' Using his inhuman speed he got to the side of the bed. 

"Hm?"

"I…" She whispered. "…thought you were…going to leave me." She sighed deeply. For some reason what she said sent a jolt of guilt up through Vegeta's throat to his brain.

"No woman, I'd never do that." He replied without thinking. 'What did you say that for idiot?!'

"Mmmmm." He heard her mutter. He smirked. 'Ok maybe she didn't hear you or maybe you'll luck out and she's so tired she won't remember tomorrow.' He mentally crossed his fingers. "Vegeta?"

"What?" He snapped though he didn't mean to.

"Just…" Long sigh. "…checking." He looked down at her. 'She's fighting through a heavy sleep to make sure I'm still here. Unbelievable.' He was beyond shocked. He heard her sigh again and try to whisper his name but she was slowly losing her battle. He couldn't take it anymore and moved to slide into her bed. He was about to act so weak but he just wanted to join her so badly instead of going back to his lonely room. Finally he put all of his thinking on hold and undressed himself down to his spandex shorts that he wore so often. 

Usually when around the woman's mother Vegeta would throw on a tank top and maybe some loose drawstring pants; that woman annoyed him beyond belief. The clothing usually took away at least a few annoying comments from her unless for some reason she was using her brain that day then she'd say something like, "Oh Vegeta why are you so modest? This is your home too, that's what Bulma said. She should be coming home any minute." Or, "Hello dear, oh you don't have to do that. Bulma should be joining us." Then she'd wink after either comment. 

He crawled in next to Bulma putting his hands behind his head on the plush pillow and took in a deep breath. Her scent had drifted his way, which led him to take in another deep breath to smell it again. He smiled to himself and felt the bed move. He looked over to her side to see her rolling over. Over to him that is, he started to panic. His breath caught when he felt a cool hand glide across his chest until it rested on his left breast. Then he felt two feminine breasts press against his right side followed by a soft cheek. Blue silken strands of hair clothed his upper arm. Smooth muscular legs found their way over to his, one going in between his. He swallowed hard, having her this close was driving his desire through the roof and it didn't help when she shuttered. Her harden nipples rubbed against his bare skin through the thin silk nightie with her every breath making the situation worse. Vegeta prayed for morning to come quickly so he could bolt and lock himself away, training. Like he wished morning came swiftly but Vegeta was still to tired to get up when the first morning's rays spilled into the room. After a moment he became well aware of his surroundings when something next to him stirred. Vegeta sat up with a start. "Mmmmmm." She turned over to face his side. "Not this early." Bulma reached out and grasped his lower bicep area. "It's to early." He smiled but didn't turn to show her.

"I have to train, woman." He turned his body and placed his feet on her luxurious carpet. The bed shifted behind him and he felt her chest press against his back. She swung one arm over his collarbone and hugged his upper chest area. Bulma's other arm slithered around his side, under his arm and encased his lower abdomen; her final touch was resting her chin on his shoulder. "If you stay I'll make you breakfast." Vegeta pondered this for a moment. 'Her mother can some what cook but Bulma is by far better.' His rational thinking diminished as her velvety pink lips whisked gracefully along his smooth supple skin. 'She feels so good.' His alertness faded back to the darken corners of his mind while lust and yearning started to awaken his primal instincts. 'Ah, idiot!! Leave now!' He was about to get up when she lightly kissed his shoulder; Vegeta froze. She did it again and again. "Well?"

"You luck out." He said emotionlessly. 'Weakling. You're attracted to this female. How pathetic.' His own mind mocked him for his weakness. 

"Mmm good." She released him and sank back into the bed. The loss of her made Vegeta growl unconsciously but Bulma didn't take it for what it actually meant. She smirked at his back. "What was that?" She teased.

"Only because you cook well." He stated completely ignoring her question. For once Bulma was glad she had asked Chichi to give her cooking lessons. At first she had asked just to help Chichi forget about her missing husband but then Vegeta started to get cranky and unbearable. Her mother's cooking just wasn't hitting the spot and for a Saiyan to whine about food and to refuse to eat it…well then it just had to be terrible.

"Right." She breathed with a small grin. Vegeta retreated back and laid down next to her. He squinted and put his hand over his eyes to escape the blindness of the rising sun. Bulma took the same position she had last night but did not fall asleep this time. 'Mmm Yamcha never cuddled. Who would of thought Vegeta would? I didn't think food had that much power over him…or maybe he's just lonely.' She snuggled even closer and glanced up at him, little did she know his gears were turning as well. 'So this is why father insisted on teaching me about the female species. They actually have a good side to them. I always thought a mate would be a hassle but this isn't to bad I suppose.'

"Vegeta would you finish the story you had started when we had last been out by the pool?" He looked down at her from underneath his hand.

"You want to hear the ending?" He didn't bother to suppress his shock.

"Of course, you were getting to the juicy part of your story when we were interrupted. I've been wondering how it ends and frankly it's getting down right annoying." She wrinkled her nose up in frustration. Vegeta couldn't hold back a smile. "What?" Smoothing her face out and propping herself up on an elbow to look him in the face.

"Nothing. I'll continue the story." And he did; after she heard the end she just looked at him in amazement.

"You know when all things are considered you did have some good times in your life. That being one of them." He didn't respond and seemed to go into a daze. She could hear the wheels turning in his head and decided to put a stop to it since sadness was spreading across his features. "No more thinking Vegeta." She moved her supporting arm above his collarbone and blocked the sun from his face. She leaned forward and grasped his arm. "Vegeta?" She said rather loudly.

"Hmm?" He removed his hand from his eyes and placed it on his stomach. He blinked a couple of times to adjust his eyes then looked at her. "What makes you think I was thinking about anything?" She replied with a simple grin, which masked an evilness many had seen.

"Because I smelled something burning." She traced around the hand on his stomach with a finger from her free one.

"Hmph, that's breakfast obviously. Your mother is trying to cook again. Can't you prohibit her from going into the kitchen?" He stated, with an evil laugh following it.

"Oh you're horrible." She giggled and slapped his hand lightly.

"I know." He growled playfully and rolled them over pinning her beneath him.

"Well you see I tried but electric shock had no effect on her what so ever." She giggled a bit more. Vegeta couldn't help but laugh along with her. 'I bet I'll be the only one to ever see him smile and laugh out of happiness instead of evil. I'm so special.' She tried to hide her giddiness. Vegeta stopped laughing immediately and stared at Bulma. He bent his elbows slowly lowering himself, his instinct was to kiss her but his mind and pride were telling him to scram. She didn't give him a chance to decide; she moved her lips up to meet his and locked them. After a moment she released him and fell back to the pillow. Her breathing was a bit rasped and she moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue. Vegeta lost it; he gave in and went down to capture her mouth. She was a tad thrown by his actions but hesitated for only a split second before she responded. He was quickly loosing control; he tore away from her lips gently to place softhearted kisses down her jaw line and traveled down her neck. He kissed his way across her clavicle and brushed the thin strap off her shoulder. He maneuvered down her chest and kissed the valley between her breasts. He was starting to expose more of the flesh when his brain and ego sounded one last warning siren. He stopped at once and jumped from the bed. He shook his head and looked around franticly.

"What am I doing!?" He ran his hand over his mouth to get rid of her taste.

"Vegeta?" She sat up looking at him and catching the falling strap as not to expose anymore of herself. He looked straight at her and swallowed hard at the sight of her lust filled eyes and flushed face. 'She would have let me!' He looked away quickly.

"I shouldn't be here." He went to her door leaving his things by her bed so he wouldn't have to go near her. She sprang from the bed and ran over to him.

"Why? You have every right to be here." She said seriously. He was stunned. 'What does she mean? Did she want something to happen? Has that fool of a mother brainwashed her into doing 'something' with me?' He didn't want to say the word that his body was screaming out for him to do. 

Bulma closed in the gap between them and placed a butterfly kiss on his lips. At the feel of her Vegeta started to slip again, he pursued her retreating lips and gave her a soulful, passionate kiss that was thought to be impossible for the Prince. When he pulled back Bulma was left breathless and weak-kneed. She clutched his triceps and rested her head against his chest. Vegeta didn't give her a chance to recover and pulled her back from him and assaulted her lips again. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as her knees began to give out on her. Before she knew it Vegeta picked her up and she straddled his hips. He turned around to press her back against a wall. Then all of a sudden he stopped again; he set her down on her wobbly feet and left her room in a flash. 

Bulma threw on a one-piece bathing suit and a pair of blue jean carpis with hunter green silk trim at the bottom, which matched her suit. After brushing her hair she went to the Saiyan's room.

A/N: If you don't like my story don't be afraid to say so I don't get offended, trust me. So if you have a negative review then by all means submit it, all I ask is that you give a reason. It's just rude not to. Thanx.


	5. I think those two had another tiff

* Mystery Years *

~ Chapter Five ~

When she entered his bathroom, out of curiosity she popped her head in the shower to discover water beads every where, she had been right in thinking that he had taken a shower. 'Must have been a cold one.' She smirked remembering how turned on he was when he had fled. Bulma turned and went into his room to find him by his chest of drawers pulling out a pair of socks. He looked over at her which somewhat frightened her. 'Could he sense me? Naw, he probably just heard or smelled me.'

"What do you want woman? Don't you think you've tormented me enough for one day?" 

"Tormented you? When was _I _tormenting_ you_!? You were the one who…tormented…" She trailed off and licked her lips. Vegeta didn't know how to respond to her. 'She's upset I didn't follow through. This is getting to be to complicated.' He turned away from her and headed for his door. As he exited he heard her growl. He shook his head. 'Oh god!' His blood started to boil again. But what he didn't know was she had made the noise as she ran out his bathroom to cut him off.

[Hallway]

"Woman!" He roared.

"Vegeta what _is_ your problem? You've been acting so weird."

"My problem is you!" He snarled.

"Me?" She said in a quiet voice. "What did I do?" She had been completely thrown by his answer.

"You go around being all nice to me and doing things for me you didn't have to-"

"News flash that's what _nice_ is."

"Well you always look so damn good and your smell drives me crazy. The way you make me feel…" He stopped mid-sentence after he realized what he was saying. Bulma smiled at him.

"I liked not waking up alone." She stepped toward him and ran her fingers down the side of his face. "I especially liked the part where I woke up next to _you_." She sashayed a finger over his lips. "But most of all I liked this." Bulma leaned forward and gave him a tender, endearing kiss; afterward snuggling against him in a hug. Vegeta's mind went blank. She backed up and looked at him with innocence.

"Come on. I promised you breakfast." She walked away from him and down the stairs. It had been several minutes before Vegeta gained back his control over his body and began down the path she had taken. When he walked into the kitchen Bulma was busy cooking and he took a seat at the table. After his meal was finished he left to continue his training. Bulma finished cleaning the kitchen and walked outside. She strolled over to the pool and sat down on the chaise. She pulled a thin paperback from her back pocket and began to read. It had seemed like she had just started when an irate Saiyan cast his shadow over her.

"Woman." He grumbled.

"Yes." She answered eyeing him over the rim of her book. {Grrrr.} Vegeta's stomach sounded. Bulma looked down at her watch. "Geez. That time already." She pulled a red ribbon from her back pocket and marked her spot. She rose, walked up to him and smiled.

"Your blasted mother won't let me be. She insisted on cooking and ordered me to stay away from the kitchen. She also said to come out here with _you_ and wait till she called. _Nobody_ orders me around, woman!" He followed the statement with an angry growl.

"Yes I know I'm the only one who can do that." She said sternly but couldn't hold it and started to laugh.

"Woman, you're trying my patients." He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Bulma came closer to him and took one of his fists in her steady hands.

"You're my prince to order around." She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. At first he wanted to be furious at her and make her pay for all her disrespectful comments but on the other hand he found her to be rather quite amusing and cute. "Come." She flashed him an evil smirk. The two of them walked to the kitchen and Bulma forced her mother out to prepare Vegeta an _edible_ meal. 

Bulma placed a plate down in front of her seat and proceeded to sit. She glanced at the hungry Saiyan and could only laugh lightly as he dug in quickly.

"What?" He snapped in between bites. 'Well at least he doesn't talk with his mouth completely full like another certain Saiyan I know.' Vegeta lowered his hand that held the fork and stared at her. "What!?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking that's all."

"Thinking?"

"Yes, you know thinking. It's when your brain starts to come up with ideas. Imagine. Ponder. How ever you want to describe it."

"Of me?" He ignored her comment.

"No…well sort of." She smirked and took a bite of her meal.

"Really now?" He smirked too and leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, I was just coming up with more ways to poison you." She grinned evilly. "Incase this time fails." She started to snicker a bit. Vegeta however didn't share in her amusement anymore and stood up. He dropped the fork as he backed away. "I win." She took another bite, still grinning.

"By far. That one was a good one, woman." Vegeta stated as he regained his composure.

"Why thank you, Vegeta." Her evilness faded and true happiness replaced it. The two of them played what some people called a very _twisted_ game. They would be mean or seductive towards each other and see if they could scare or hurt the other one. If they did then that party won the match. Vegeta took up his seat again and Bulma handed him another fork.

"So where were we?" She smirked.

"You were trying to convince me that you were just staring at me for no reason at all?" He resumed his eating.

"I wasn't staring." She played with her food.

"Right." He smirked. "You'll have to work on your lying skills."

"Will you tutor me?" She grinned wickedly.

"I'm not sure you're worth my time for any reason." Seeing her smile fade, he laughed evilly. "I win." He got up from the table and proceeded to exit out the back door.

"I made some dessert, do you want some?" She said in a small voice. Vegeta turned around but only because of her tone. 'I think I went to far with that last one. She took me seriously.' Bulma got up and uncovered a cake. "Well?"

"Yeah sure." He replied softly and sat back down. He cleared a spot by piling some of his plates off to the side. Bulma placed a small plate in front of him with a huge slice of Devil's Food Cake. She turned around and covered the cake back up. "You don't eat nearly enough, woman." For some strange reason the silence was bothering him. Bulma simply turned and picked up a pile of dishes. 

"I'm not a Saiyan or a male for that matter, _remember_?" She placed the pile she had collected in the sink.

"Could have fooled me." She turned around to glare at him. 'Well I suppose that could have been taken as an insult.' He smiled at her but it didn't seem to kill the angry glare. "You may not technically be a Saiyan but you definitely have a Saiyan Warrior's spirit and courage. Not to mention you have a terrific mind. Some of the highest ranked scientists I knew are nothing compared to you." Vegeta blushed a bit and looked down at his cake. Bulma on the other hand, froze.

"Wha-what?" Her stutter made him look up at her. She lost her grip on one of the plates she had been holding but there was never the loud crash of it shattering to wake her. For the Saiyan Prince had used his quickness to catch the fallen china.

"Are you alright?" He put the plate on the table. Now Bulma had no strength at all and released the stack she had been building from the other hand. Vegeta again saved the day with his speed and placed them a top the other on the table. "Alright woman, what's with you?" He switched back to his cold tone.

"Oh sorry." She said in a stoned kind of way and grabbed the pile of dishes from beside him and in a shocked state proceeded to the sink.

"Ok fine then!" 

"What?" She turned around somewhat fine now.

"I asked you a question, two in fact and received no answer." He yelled.

"Well gee I'm so sorry your _magnificence_. Didn't mean to offend you! Or disobey you!" She screamed. "Gosh where was my head?" She hissed.

"Do you really want me to answer that!?"

"Oh why don't you just leave? You were going to before!"

"Don't tell me what to do, _woman_." He hollered.

"I can if I want to, this is my house and you're a guest in it. Now get out!" Bulma chucked a mug at him, which he caught and placed on the table.

"Fine with me!" He shouted and stomped out the back door to the GR.

[Else where.]

            "Oh my, seems they're at it again." Mrs. Briefs turned to her birds.

            "What was that you said my dear?" Her husband came into the room.

            "I think those two had another tiff."

            "Oh really. Well it's been a while hasn't it?" Dr. Briefs rubbed his chin.

            "Yes it has. Vegeta had left for almost four months then Bulma left for her annual three week vacation." She sighed at the end.

            "Four and half months of peace." He chuckled.

            "Hmm, yeah. Vegeta wasn't even here really those two weeks she was still gone."

            "But boy when he was around you knew it. Constantly barking orders as if he owned the place."

            "I suppose." She continued to water the plants in a dreamy state. "He really is a sweet boy." She said to no one in particular.

            "Our little girl does seem to hold some kind of power over him."

            "Mm Hm. She does, doesn't she?" Dr. Briefs smiled at his ditzy wife and left her to her chores. "Mmmm, yes. I hope I'll have a sweet little grandchild soon, one to spoil rotten." The blonde let out a screeching giggle and hugged the watering can she was holding.


	6. Too Many Thoughts

Mystery Years

~Chapter 6~

            Bulma made Vegeta's dinner a little early and bolted after she set the table. The fight they had earlier still had her a bit upset.

            When Vegeta entered the kitchen he was surprised to find his meal already waiting for him and no Bulma. He polished off all of it and went to his room. He stopped in front of her door and stared at the light streaming out from underneath it. Vegeta shook his head and walked into his bathroom.

            After his shower Vegeta entered his room to find his tennis shoes and other garments he had left in her room piled on his bed, like she had just carelessly thrown them there.

            "Agh, woman." He snarled and went to her room. Vegeta didn't bother to knock and just barged in. Bulma was sitting in a very comfortable, oversized chair reading a thick book. She was wearing a thin-strapped floor length nightgown, which was satin and lavender colored. Her hair was held back with a white ribbon.

            "Well gee come on in." She remarked after hearing him growl when he entered completely.

            "I need no invitation." He snapped.

            "Then why did you wait for one last night?" She looked over at him.

            "You ate didn't you?" His question threw her for a loop.

            "Yes why?"

            "No reason." He turned to leave.

            "Ah no you had a reason. What was it?" He paused and turned slightly.

            "There was _no_ reason." He said sternly.

            "Vegeta I-"

            "I was going to say something else but changed my mind. So drop it!" His loud voice hurt her ears, so she wrinkled up her noise.

            "Geez ok. I get it. Chill out." She closed her book and stood up. She dropped it on her desk as she crossed her room to get to him. "So what were you going to say?" She said playfully.

            "I thought I told you to leave it be."

            "Oh come on." Bulma slid her arms around his neck.

            "I was coming to see if you were ready to apologize to me yet." Bulma giggled.

            "Liar." She replied, her playful manner never fading.

            "So what if I am?" He half smiled.

            "See you know full well you were the one at fault." She said moving on.

            "What?!" He pulled back a bit. She giggled again.

            "Aren't you going to apologize to me for yelling? You should know better then to raise your voice in front of a lady."

            "Humph, show me a lady to apologize to." He smirked.

            "Ha-ha." She pulled herself up against him again. "Why she's standing right in front of you."

            "Hmp, I don't see her." He looked to both sides of her and then gave her that weak smile from before.

            "She's the one who's kissing you." Vegeta's poor excuse for a smile dissipated as Bulma came in for the kiss. When their lips met Vegeta started to back away but Bulma kept a firm hold on him. Not wanting this to go any further Vegeta finally used his strength to escape her. He left without saying a word or so much as glancing her way. Bulma watched him depart not the least bit surprised. 'What a complicated man.' She shrugged and retired for the night.

            Vegeta laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. 'Why did you back out? This makes three times you acted like a coward.' His pride kept telling him to bolt, to leave this home because it knew if he were to stay it would lead to big problems, one being he'd fall in love with her and become her slave. He had been a slave all his life and he wasn't about to give up his newly found freedom. He had seen the power of a mate; his father had pretty much done whatever Vegeta's mother commanded him to do. Vegeta wasn't about to go there. 'If I just ignore her she'll go away.'

[Flash back]

            "My prince you can't just ignore your problems. The only way to fix them is to face them head on."

            "Oh shut up, Nappa!" A little prince snapped.

            "But Vegeta he is right." The king joined in.

[End of flash back]

            'Agh even after being dead for so long they still are annoying me.' He grunted at the thought. 'Right. You can't just ignore her. That woman's stubborn, that's one of the reasons you like her, dolt.' Vegeta rolled over and squeezed his eyes shut. 'This can't be happening.' He sighed and was finally able to fall asleep after a while.

            The next morning Bulma had Vegeta's breakfast ready for him before he was even up which made her worry. Finally he flopped down the stairs in his pj drawstring pants and sat at the table in a state of grogginess.

            "Vegeta are you feeling alright?" She flashed him a concerned look but kept on eating.

            "I didn't sleep well." He began to eat her delicious breakfast made especially for him.

            "For any particular reason?" She suppressed an evil grin.

            "Not that I can think of." He grumbled.

            "Oh." They ate the rest of their meal in silence, when Vegeta finished he left the table to enter one of the many living areas. After Bulma finished she stole a quick peek at the Saiyan before cleaning, to discover him watching T.V. 'Ok that's weird. Vegeta's never watched T.V. in the morning matter of fact Vegeta doesn't watch that much T.V. to begin with. He must have had a really bad night then.' She switched on the radio. Eventually there was a song that grabbed a certain Prince's attention. He could hear her singing along and surprisingly she was good at it. Her singing voice wasn't that bad, in a way it was more lovelier then her normal tone. He walked to the kitchen door and listened. A new song was just starting.

"Now _Dream_ from Kylie Minogue." The Dj said. The music started up and Bulma began to sway to it.

_To have any man but to love only one_

_To wake with the moon and sleep with the sun_

_To be a sinner a saint, a lover and friend_

_To know beginning but never an end_

_To fly in the ocean, swim in the sky_

_Believer in truth, defendant of lies_

_To be of purest love, the deepest pain_

_To be lost and found again and again and again_

_These are the dreams_

Of an impossible princess 

_To know the power of wealth and poverty_

_To taste every moment and try everything_

_To be hailed as a hero, branded a fool_

_Believe in the sacred and break every rule_

_To give into pleasure with no boundaries_

_Living in chaos and harmony…_

            Vegeta could no longer handle the lyrics she was belting in a sweet melody.

            "Turn that noise down." He snapped as he headed upstairs. She jumped at first then turned around to steal a glance. 

            "Oh sorry Vegeta." She reached over to the volume dial and did as she was told, which totally baffled Vegeta. 'She never does anything I order her to do. Unless it's to help others.' He shook his head and heard her continue singing along.

_These are the dreams_

_Of an impossible princess_

_Man and woman boy and girl_

_They want to escape this world_

_(Nothing's what it seems)_

_These are the dreams of an impossible princess_

_It's a way of dealing with all the feeling_

Keep believing in dreams 

            He shook his head and continued to think about the scene that had just transpired. Some times he was still amazed that she had invited him to stay with her and aid him in his quest to be a Super Saiyan. What amazed him even more was she hadn't kicked him out yet knowing full well she had succeeded in helping him and that there was no longer a need for him to stay there. But he figured it was just because he'd be of great assistants to the Z Fighters. At that thought he growled.

            "Vegeta?" Bulma exited the kitchen and flicked off the light.

            "Hm?"

            "Oh never mind." She said sweetly and walked away to the nearest living area. 


	7. Confusing Conversations

Mystery Years

~Chapter Seven~

[Later that same day.]

Bulma walked into the formal living area and flicked Vegeta's ear from behind him, which made him stop insulting who ever it was he was insulting. Her father had several business clients over and the Saiyan Prince was just being his crude self. She walked around him smiled and nodded to the gentlemen then turned to her Saiyan companion who had been scowling at her the whole time. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed, not to her surprise he did not budge. She gave him an angry look then a pleading one, Vegeta finally caved in and let her seem like she was pushing him out of the room though her hands no longer had any force behind them. One of her hands after a moment did apply pressure. When he looked at her she tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrows, trying to indicate something. Eventually it registered with her that he hadn't the slightest idea what she was doing and decided to lip him the message. _Turn._ That he got and turned his body, he felt the swinging doors behind him start to open as his hand hit the wall. 'She kept me from running into the wall. Why would she do that?'

Now in the hallway Bulma stopped and took her hands from their resting place upon Vegeta's chest. She turned and began to walk down the hallway to the staircase. In the mirror at the end of the hallway she studied Vegeta's face, first it was stunned then his eyes wandered down her body to become infatuated with her swaying hips. She only smirked and turned her attention to the staircase in which she was about to ascend. Bulma was on the second step when she felt an iron claw cover her smooth fragile hand that was on the railing. She turned to look at him and saw him staring up at her; he lifted his hand to free hers, which surprised her greatly. She slid hers out from under his and turned to completely face him. Bulma searched his eyes trying to find the answer as to why he was acting the way he was, she found nothing that resembled the answer she desired but there was something else there filling what always seemed to be like an endless void. 

She stepped down a step and clasped her hands around his neck; she bent her head down and stole a kiss from the one she secretly admired. When she withdrew she kept her eyes shut and licked her lips savoring his unique taste, finally she opened them slowly to gaze upon a devilishly handsome man. She moistened the fleshy folds that brimmed her mouth once again and eyed Vegeta; showing him the infatuation and her full out lustful craving to feel him against her, in her, all around her. Vegeta on the other hand was caught up in his own dreams of copulation to see her needs. Giving up on him and bailing before he could she turned and continued up the stairs. Vegeta hesitated a moment before following her to tell his pride and mind to shut up. He almost ran up the stairs but came to dead stop when he got to the top trying to figure out where his little vixen had scampered off to. Then he saw the light of his room flooding out of his bathroom.

"Why are you in here?" Vegeta asked as he entered his room through the bathroom. 

"I always clean your room on Wednesdays, remember?" She lightly tapped him on the nose with an index finger as she passed by.

"Get out." He commanded emotionlessly.

"What?" She stopped cleaning and ventured over to him. "Are you sure you're alright?" She placed a hand on his cheek and looked him over.

"I'm fine woman, stop fussing." He pulled her hand away from his face and maneuvered around her.

"But it's my job to fuss and when my favorite Saiyan starts acting abnormally then I get really fussy. Keep acting this way and you'll see some real fussing. You haven't seen nothin' yet." She finished her statement with a wink.

"Do know how strange you really are?"

"Uh huh." She grinned largely and continued her cleaning routine. Vegeta was shocked to say the least, normally she'd yell at him for such comments. "Vegeta? You know ever moment that keeps on passing by…well you're convincing me more that you're not ok…ya know?"

"What?" He squinted at her but she had left before he had a chance to repeat his question. When Vegeta started to concentrate on her earlier statement some of it started to make sense. He wasn't sure if it was because he'd had a bad night and was a little groggy or it was something worse. 'Maybe it did make sense. Or maybe I was right. Maybe I just have spent to much time with her and now I can decode her ramblings.' He shook his head trying to clear his mind. 'That can't be a good thing.'


	8. Dark Handsome Mysterious Bad Boys

Mystery Years

~ Chapter Eight ~

[Moments later.]

            Vegeta hopped into the shower for a nice long hot cleansing to try and wash away his distractions that had been clouding his mind. It didn't work to say the least it actually made things worse. Vegeta ended up thinking even more about her and less about his training. After he was dressed he still didn't feel like training, which was extremely rare, so he decided to let the woman fuss. 'Maybe she's right, maybe there is something wrong with me.' Vegeta crossed from his room to her's and just barged right in, this time her room was empty however. "What?" He looked about wildly. 'I know she's…' Vegeta's nose picked up a familiar scent. 'I knew it.' He walked to Bulma's bathroom and peered in around the corner. "What?! This is ridiculous, where could she be?"

            "Right behind you." Bulma's soft hand grasped onto one of Vegeta's shoulders as she spoke. Surprisingly Bulma scared him and made him jump. "Wow." She retracted her hand. "You were the last person…never thought I'd be able to startle you." She giggled a bit but was nice about it and stopped quickly. This shocked Vegeta even more. 'She always takes great pleasure in these kind of moments. What's wrong with her? Agh, you came here for a reason, remember?'

            "Vegeta?" She asked, looking him over. "Anybody still in there?"

            "Woman?" He stated without paying any attention to her earlier comments.

            "Hm?" She replied walking into the bathroom. Vegeta got a little annoyed with her but followed without complaint.

            "I think you may have been right. Maybe there is something wrong with me. No doubt I got it from one of this planet's inferior beings."

            "Why do you say that?" She inquired seeming or choosing not to notice the last bit of his explanation.

            "Because look at this race. I mean-"

            "I _meant_ why do you think there's something wrong with you?" Her tone never dropping hints that he might be irritating her.

            "Oh. I've lost my drive to train." The next sound made was glass shattering as it hit the floor. Bulma had dropped the tumbler of water she had been holding.

            "Excuse me? Wait. Wha-what?" She ran over to him and stared him straight in the eyes.

            "I've-"

            "I know, I know." She elevated a hand to feel his face for a raised temperature or anything else that might indicate illness.

            "Then why did you ask? Twice." He started to back out of her reach, not liking the way his body was reacting. "What are you doing?"

            "Checking to see if you have a temperature."

            "Of course I have a temperature idiot." This time he grabbed the moving hand and held it in between their chests. "I'm not dead."

            "I meant fever." She tried pulling her hand free from his grasp but he didn't let go.

            "Well do I?"

            "No. Vegeta there doesn't seem to be a thing wrong with you. Your eyes are a little blood shot but not nearly enough to suggest exhaustion or anything close. Maybe it's just a mental thing." She attempted again to free her hand but he wouldn't have it and tightened his grip.

            "What do you mean mental?" A hint of anger in his voice.

            "Maybe you're lacking the concentration…or maybe you're just not interested." She chuckled at the last bit. 'Yeah right, Vegeta not being interested that was a good one Bulma.' Vegeta also retreated into his mind but was quickly pulled back out. "Don't worry, Vegeta. Goku's lost interest in training before and see how much that hurt his skills. If anything this could be a good thing." With his mind in chaos Bulma took the opportunity to free her hand. She slipped past him and back into her room.

            "What do you mean a good thing?" He quickly joined her.

            "Take a break. Go on a vacation. At least explore the planet since you'll be living here."

            "Why would I want to do that?" He crossed his arms and started to brood.

            "To know your bearings no matter where you are and besides there are different cultures on this planet, you should familiarize yourself with their living styles and beliefs. You just might learn something. Goku did." Bulma couldn't believe what she was saying. 'That was a pathetic reason!'

            "Reaching there were we?" He dropped his arms and advanced towards her. "I'm beginning to think you just want me gone even though I just got back." He smirked.

            "No!" Bulma slapped herself mentally for sounding so eager to disagree. "No of course not." She replied sarcastically and copied his smirk.

            "I'm hurt." He snickered and placed his hands over his heart and tried to make a sad face.

            "Yeah I bet." She turned away from him to pull out her drawer of undergarments. She needed to dress because she just knew he'd be hungry soon and he'd begin yelling but she was glad she had taken a soothing bath. She had been out on her balcony when Vegeta had rudely entered her quarters so she was dressed in no more then her black robe.

            "Grrrrr." She heard him growl then felt his arms wrap around her and lift her up. He swung around and threw her on the bed.

            "Vegeta you animal. What do you think you're doing?" She asked between laughs.

            "What can I say you scare the beast in me away."

            "But that still doesn't explain you're behavior." He pounced on her.

            "I said you scared the beast but not the playful animal."

            "Hm I didn't know you could be anything but. You always seem to pride yourself on the beast. By the way what playful animal has come out to play in place of the beast that I apparently scare away?"

            "It's a secret." He teased.

            "Aw geez not another one of those." She rolled her eyes up and sighed.

            "Yes but that's why you like me, I'm oh what did that mother of yours call it? Oh yeah. I'm the dark handsome mysterious bad boy that every girl dreams of."

            "No…well yes that's got a little to do with it but-"

            "See." He rolled over and sat up.

            "But that's just the tip of the iceberg." He looked back at her. 'Man does this boy have trust issues.' She returned his look. "There's much more about you that I like then just that. You're brave and stand your ground even when the odds are stack against you. You-"

            "You just described every Saiyan, even Kakorotto." He crossed his arms, looked to the side and grunted. Bulma sat up to place her arm across his shoulders and use her other hand to try and steer his face back in her direction, which turned out to be impossible.

            "Yeah and look I'm best friends with him." Vegeta growled. "But you're also different from him. You're-"

            "Weaker." He scrunched up his face in anger.

            "Would you let me finish for once?" She lightly slapped his face with each word she spoke. Vegeta simply growled when she stopped. "Goku's a simple minded person which makes him hard to talk to some times. They all are. It's nice to be able to have a conversation with some one and not receive a blank stare." She seemed to start talking more to herself then him. "Plus you can come up with some really great ideas. Not to mention you don't take everything personally like some people I know. You also-" Vegeta reached over, placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her face to his for a deep passionate kiss. He lowered her back down and laid on top of her.

            "You talk way too much." He panted, lifting himself up and to sit back but Bulma suddenly came after him. She found his lips and returned the kiss he had bestowed upon her moments before. When she finally released him due to lack of air she stared him straight in the eyes to get his reaction. He was stunned to say the least. So she decided to take a chance still keeping in mind the first four tries. 'Three times almost and once bombed. Right here goes.'

            This time she slowly rose to meet his lips. The second kiss played out slowly and tenderly with great emotion from both parties. And when it ended it left them wanting more.

            "Oh oh…no no-no." Vegeta huffed crazily getting off the bed.

            "For god sakes!" Bulma said a bit angrily. She got to her knees on the bed and hopped on him. Vegeta didn't move he just stood there looking at her slightly flushed face. She leaned in and gave him a sweet feathery kiss. At her touch Vegeta could feel parts of him starting to react to her again.

            "Why are you doing this?" He almost whined but was able to cover it with enough confusion she didn't catch it.

            "Cuz I want it and I know you feel the same way." She nipped his noise. 'Never thought him to be a doubter…then again have relations with a female…well he probably didn't…care about…jeepers he's a tough nut to crack. Frieza really messed with his psyche, I'm surprised he knows which way is up anymore. Poor guy.' Bulma mentally shook her head. 'Oh boy, if he ever found out you pitied him he'd kill you for sure. Careful girl.'

            "Got your gears turning do you?"

            "Don't I always?" She smirked.

            "I suppose." Bulma bent in for another kiss but Vegeta backed away.

            "Vegeta." She growled. "I know you want this, give in already."

            "Hmp. I don't know what gave you that idea but you're wrong." He said harshly.

            "Oh is that right?" Bulma grinded against him and got a lustful purr in return.

            "Woman." He hissed.

            "Feels to me like you-' He cut her off again with one of his soul shattering kisses. Turning around he fell onto her bed and rolled them over. A very flushed, very winded Bulma laid beneath him awaiting his next move, to her surprise it was to the knot of her robe. Happy and satisfied with the fact that he wasn't going to run away again, she reached down to his pants and pulled out his tank's hem. By then Vegeta had the knot undone and was starting to explore the vast region known as Bulma's stomach and chest. Smooth milky skin was caressed ever so gently until his hands were forced to leave the premises because Bulma wanted to do the same to him but first the tank had to go.

The pile of clothing grew as the heat pressed on. Finally they reached the stage of conjoining, Bulma wasn't to sure she could handle it. Vegeta had brought her so much pleasure already she wasn't sure she could withstand anymore. Never had a man done so much for her.  But then she felt his adoring hand brush away a stray hair from her face. It was then that another craving consumed her and all thoughts of not wanting more went nonexistent for a moment. She started listening to her heart and came to the conclusion that he had satisfied her physically but her soul was still crying out for love and tranquility. She started to feel him take his comfort in her and thought to herself last chance but her craving became stronger with each touch. When fully in, Bulma experienced a whole new level of emotion and pleasure. She was in a place where she could have sold her soul to the destroyer, but would he have her was the question she'd need to answer later. Right now all she wanted to do was feel the three beats of life, their beating hearts and the rhythmic dance of love and pleasure. Consequences be damned.


	9. Hurricane Bulma

Mystery Years

~ Chapter Nine ~

            The brightness of the morning sun that was spilling into the pastel decorated room awoke Bulma from her blissful dreams; Vegeta on the other hand had been awake long before dawn. He had barely slept which was going to catch up with him sooner then later, but for right now for some very strange reason he just wanted to watch her sleep course he'd never reveal this to anyone not even her, who he had confided in so often.

            "Mmmmm…way to early." Bulma rolled over to hide her face from the sun and hit her head on something warm and hard. "Oww." The hand she wasn't lying on flew up to inspect the injured area. What scared her was another hand joining in. Her eyes fluttered open to be greeted by sable ones. 'He stayed all night.' Bulma couldn't conceal her delight and let a smile slip out, which turned out to be a good thing because she saw Vegeta relax. 'Boy I really had him nervous.' Her smile grew a bit bigger.

            _"So what do you want for breakfast?"_

_            "Don't start this. What happened last night was a one-time deal. I was weak for one moment it'll never happen again. Don't go turning all girlie on me." He replied coldly._

_            "Excuse me?! Turn girlie?!" Bulma got out of bed threw on a robe then turned around to give that self absorbed prick a piece of her mind. "If you haven't noticed I make almost every single one of your meals and normally I don't see you until after I've called you for it. I just thought I'd ask so that you'd get exactly what you hungered for, but if you're going to act this way then you can bite my ass." Vegeta subconscious raised his eyebrows and looked to her lower half. Bulma responded by chucking her pillow at his face as hard as she could. "Get out!" She hollered and stomped into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Vegeta growled and gathered his belongings. "Oh and Vegeta." She popped her head out. "Make you own damn breakfast!" With that said Bulma slammed the door again and a moment later he heard her shower running. Vegeta exited and went into his own, to copy her. After he was clean and dressed Vegeta ventured downstairs on guard and ready to be attacked by the hostile woman but she was no where to be found. _

_            There was no kitchen table filled with hot morning goodies, no cheerful greetings, all was quiet. Vegeta didn't like this it was like he entered the eye of the hurricane, when everything turned creepy and disturbing. For once Vegeta could use one of Bulma's frequently used words, he was freaked._


	10. Nightmares

Mystery Years

~ Chapter 10 ~

            _Vegeta managed to make himself a breakfast, course nobody sane would have ate it so of course Vegeta gobbled it down. Lots of people had called him crazy so why not?_

_            He still didn't feel like training but didn't want to stick around and have _that woman_ unlock her lab then come out yelling at him. So he took off and did the traveling that she had mentioned earlier. _

_            Three days later Vegeta took a chance and showed up for a visit. Bulma didn't say a word to him; actually she didn't even acknowledge his presence. The only reason Vegeta stuck around was because her mother some how managed to convince him to stay. He wasn't sure if Bulma told her about them so he didn't say anything but on some level Vegeta knew she wasn't in the dark. One thing the lady was good at was reading her daughter's emotions so well. He wasn't quite sure how she managed it but she definitely had the ability._

_            The next day after his return Vegeta couldn't take it anymore and broke the silence between them. "Bulma?" He asked entering her room._

_            "What?!" She snapped turning from the piles of papers on her desk._

_            "I'm sorry."_

_            "Whatever." She turned back totally unaffected._

_            "What are you working on that so damn important that I can't have-"_

_            "None of your goddamn business! Now get out!"_

_            "You can't stay mad forever."_

_            "Wanna bet?" She huffed. "Why not, you do!" She snapped her head up to glare at him._

_            "I just know y-" _

_            "Don't you dare finish that sentence! You don't know shit!" She almost screamed at the top of her lungs._

_            "Here." He flashed in and out to return with a plate of food and drink. "I managed to talk your mother into take out. I thought you might be hungry." Vegeta, even though acting nice spoke in an emotionless voice._

_            "What?" Bulma didn't get it. 'One minute we're fighting then he starts acting weirdly nice.' "What the hell is wrong with you?"_

_            "I'm sorry about what I said that morning. You were just asking a simple question I shouldn't have jumped down your throat. I'm sorry."_

_            "What? You're-"_

_            "Kakarotto?" He looked past her out the window._

_            "Goku? Where?"_

_            "Vegeta!!" Suddenly he just appeared._

_            "Goku what a surprise. What's going on?" She asked happily._

_            "You hurt Bulma. I hurt you." Goku said grimly._

_            "Goku?" Bulma became concerned._

_            "Do what you want." Vegeta let his arms fall loosely to his sides and stared blankly letting the items in his hands fall to the floor. In an instant Goku punched him, sending Vegeta flying._

_            "Goku stop it! What the hell are you doing that for? I'm right here and fine for god sakes!" Bulma ran over to Vegeta._

_            "I'll kill you FOR HER!" Goku raised his hand and gathered energy._

_            "Goku you crazy jackass! What the hell has gotten into you? Vegeta's done nothing that terrible. So he hurt my feelings, I'll get over it. Goku just-"_

_            "Kill me already." Vegeta replied very heartbreakingly and stood up._

_            "NO!! What are you two crazy?!" She yelled._

_            "You'll PAY!" And at that Goku fired a fatal beam._

_            "Noooo!!" Bulma jumped in the way and the energy went right through her chest. The funny thing was she felt nothing. Then she heard a sharp gasp from behind her then a cough._

_            "Vegeta?" She turned around to watch him begin to fall forward because of a big hole in his chest. "Oh GOD! VEGETA!!" Bulma held out her arms to catch him but he fell through her, she was transparent. "What?!"_

"Ahhhhhhhh!!" Bulma sat up with a start. She panted heavily and brushed her hair back with her hands. Two stalwart forearms pressed against her stomach pulling her into a safe embrace.

            "Bad dream?" Bulma looked around. She was still in her bedroom, on her bed surrounded by papers, reports, disks and many books. Her laptop was at the end of the bed on the bench, booted up and had a place in front of it indicating somebody's sitting or laying spot. She herself had a book in her lap. Then she remembered the morning after they had slept together, it didn't happen like that. Matter of fact it had been this morning. 

            Vegeta hadn't made the stupid comment, he took off the day from training, brought her up all her meals but that was it. The only reason he brought up the meals was because he didn't want her to drop over. She ate out on her balcony with great enjoyment even though Vegeta gnawed her ear off about not stopping because she brought some work out with her each time. To her great surprise Vegeta sat out there with her. He had spent the whole day with her and pretty much didn't let her out of his sight, weirdly enough Bulma didn't get mad she actually understood why. Vegeta was in love with her and she no longer doubted him, his behavior still threw her but she shrugged it off. It was a new start, a new relationship. She was amazed to discover being with him all day didn't bug her once, Yamcha use to annoy her after a couple of hours some times he didn't make it that long.

            "Are you all right?" She barely heard him ask through all the commotion that was taking place in her head.

            "Yeah no biggie." She replied, picking up her book and trying to continue working though she still couldn't concentrate on anything.

            "Are you sure? It seemed pretty nasty to me. Sure you don't want to talk about it?"

            "Ok what is it that you're after? You're being so sweet I want to vomit. You want to know about my nightmare for a specific reason. So what is it?" She crossed her arms awaiting a good answer.

            "I genuinely care about you and just want to help." He played innocently.

            "Bullshit. Come on now, out with it." She commanded.

            "You scream Kakarotto's and mine names. Ok?" He huffed and started to sulk from the defeat.

            "Goku killed you in my dream and I was powerless to stop him." She replied in a sad stoned manner.

            "What?!" Vegeta grabbed a handful of her shirt then she felt him relax. "Like you could hold any power over a pair of Super Saiyans." A snicker followed.

            "But it scared me. You gave up before you even started. You just stood there and let him kill you. But what really frightened me was the fact that I was transparent." She hugged his arms that were still around her.

            "Transparent? I didn't fight?" The second part he said more to himself then her.

            "Yeah. First was when I tried talking to Goku, second was when I jumped in front of the beam that killed you and it went right through me then when I tried to catch your injured body you feel through my arms." She snuggled deeper into his embrace. 'Her and her damn ramblings.' Vegeta shook his head and tried to make sense of what she just said.

            "You tried to save me?" He asked nobody, still reeling from the thought.


	11. The child is discovered

Mystery Years

~ Chapter 11 ~

            "Ye-ah!" She got up to pace the room. "That was one nightmare I never want again."

            "Um well, only twisted people welcome back their nightmares." Vegeta moved into an Indian style position and watched Bulma wear out the floor. "Would you calm down? It was just a bad dream."

            "Right. Goku doesn't kill his allies for no reason and I don't turn transparent. You'd never hurt me or-"

            "Wait a minute. You thought I'd hurt you?" He crossed his arms and glared.

            "Well in my dream...apparently you did and Goku killed you for it." She sighed and stopped pacing.

            "I would never actually hurt you. I may dream about it some times but I'd never act on it." Bulma raised an eyebrow.

            "Uh huh that's comforting." She said bitterly. "How's about you stop trying to help, eh?" She added sarcastically, turning to face him. "It's not your forte."

            "You're the only one I can stand. I'd never let anything harm you; life here would become incredibly dull. And hey what's that suppose to mean?" Vegeta slid to the side of the bed and placed his bare feet on the carpet preparing to rise but changed his mind.

            "So then does that mean…" She slowly walked to him and sat on his lap a leg on each side. "…you'd protect me from danger?" Bulma playfully nipped his nose.

            "If I had to. If no one else was around to do it." He started an evil laugh but stifled it. Bulma however laughed and hit him on the shoulders.

            "Mm I can feel the love in this room." She said between laughs. At the mention of the 'L' word, she felt Vegeta's body tense. 'Gee whiz if it weren't for the fact that I've witnessed this guy's power first hand then I would never guess he was a scary alien. Maybe males all over the Universe are scared little weenies when it comes to responsibility and commitment. What's the big deal I ask ya?'

            "Bulma?"

            "What?!" She jumped and started to fall backwards but two well-formed arms tightened and held her in place.

            "You spaced out." He laughed totally forgetting what he was going to ask.

            "So. What of it?" She pouted not liking the teasing and wanted it to stop.

            "What's that?" He continued to laugh and tease.

            "What's what?" She looked at him.

            "That." Vegeta leaned forward and playfully bit her lower lip, which led to a moderate kiss. 

            "I'm not doing anything." She smiled and continued her pout.

            "Oh yeah then what do you call that?" Vegeta suppressed a little excitement; he had never received a pout before. He had watched his mother do it to his father many times but it wasn't till now that he understood why his father had given into her every time. {Beeeep-Beeeep.} Bulma looked over to her laptop and crawled over leaving a puzzled Saiyan.

            "Well that's done." She sighed.

            "And so are you." Vegeta stood up and turned to face the bed, he stretched out his hand and a gust of wind came forth, blowing papers and light books off the bed.

            "Vegeta." Bulma said in a somewhat deep voice clearly showing her disapproval. He ignored her and proceeded to knock off the rest of the 'junk'. He walked around to the bench and closed the laptop with his index finger while giving her a smirk. Putting the compact computer on her desk, he turned back to her and picked her up.

            "I'm hungry." He stated carrying her to the door.

            "Gee, what a sur – " She was silenced by him and when he pulled away from her lips he just gave her a look, pleading with her not to start anything. 'Him not in the mood to fight, strange.' Vegeta hadn't really worried about carrying Bulma all the way to the kitchen because it was the middle of the night and no one would be around to see them. Placing her at the table he proceeded to fix something to eat. "Vegeta?" She stared at him in amazement. 

            "Just sit there." Vegeta turned back to concentrate on preparing their food but his mind continued to wonder to other things, like the growing child in her womb. It hadn't been until her nightmare that he had sensed something; with a second life force in her, he could only guess what it was. To be certain though he had risen and went to her desk in search of a machine he had watched her use on him countless times when he was hurt. The damn thing could see things that lay beneath the skin and he just had to see if his radar was on the fritz or if she was really with child and sure enough, she was. Course being so early he knew it would some time before she'd find out herself so then this gave him some time to think things out. First all would she choose to keep it, second did he want to be apart of it's life, would she even let him? Third, how would all of this affect his future and his dreams?

            "Vegeta?" She whispered.

            "What?" He snapped with a little extra harshness then usual.

            "You just broke the glass." By then, she was standing next to him using a towel to sweep the shards into a pile on the counter. "Were you distracted by something?" She asked never even glancing up at him but still feeling his intense stare on her.

            "Don't." He said softly which is what actually made her stop. His hands went over hers and pulled them away slowly. "I'll take care of this. You know what?" He gently pushed her aside and turned his attention back to the counter. "Why don't you just go back upstairs and I'll just bring the food when it's down?" Though it sounded like a request Bulma knew better and did what he commanded. She grasped his forearm for a moment before leaving him be.


End file.
